


Lalin's Curse Drabble

by MoralCode



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralCode/pseuds/MoralCode
Summary: David muses on his feelings.





	Lalin's Curse Drabble

David couldn’t believe it. He was a small guy. Cody was exactly the same height, and he didn’t think he could sweep Cody off his feet the way Cody just had him. Of course, that was the least impressive thing he’d done. He was also carrying Felix, and running with them through the meadow outside of town, which he’d reached by jumping off the hill behind David’s house. He’d fought off those kidnappers, too. 

He knew Toby had a crush on him. The blind could see that. And not that he had a problem with gay people, but he just couldn’t understand why a boy could have a crush on another boy. He chalked it up to being straight.

Actually, when he had, on occasion, pondered what kind of guy he would like, IF he liked guys, he’d always figured it would be the serious investigator type, like the brave men from his supernatural detective shows. A real leader, go-getter type. The type that was chivalrous to women and the elderly, did all their taxes themselves and never gave up on a story. Responsible. Smart. Handsome. Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised about his recent revelation.

Of course, he’d always hoped he’d fall in love with his best friend, almost brother, Felix, if he liked men. Marrying your best friend is every child’s dream, after all. Or maybe Eric. He was always supportive of David, and was highly energetic to boot. They could make their life around investigating! Then again, Eric could be a little manipulative, sometimes. Or maybe just insensitive. Who knows what he’d be like as a boyfriend?

No, David couldn’t believe that he had a crush on Cody. He never had a crush on a guy before, or even all that many on girls. But he had to look at the facts. Like...He was so cool! Like Spider-Man, except stronger. And faster. And the smartest guy in the whole school! He aced a test David barely passed last week. Maybe he’d ask him to help him study for the next test like he did for this one.


End file.
